hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyro Shark
Top Secret Lab Shark: Pyro Shark Summoned from the depths of a fiery volcano, it can fly through the skies and its fiery breath burns all in its path. Special Power: Dragon Breath, Flight and Meteor Storm! Note: This Shark will grow rapidly, but growth is not saved. The Pyro Shark bears a possible facial resemblance of a Big Daddy , but shares some characteristics of the Tiger Shark as it cannot eat mines or destroy boats by eating them like the Great White Shark. Cost The Pyro Shark costs 180,000 coins or 900 gems. Abilities The Pyro Shark is extremely powerful. Its "Dragon Breath" '''can set prey on fire for a while. Prey that is on fire will yield 2x points. Prey that is not eaten will burn out and disappear in a second or so. The range of the Dragon Breath increases with the sharks growth. The drawback with the Dragon Breath is it consumes lots of '''Boost Energy. The Pyro Shark can fly '''similarly to the Robo Shark and sharks equipped with the jet pack accessory. Its Boost Energy is used when flying but uses less energy than its Dragon Breath. The '''Meteor Storm is powerful as it causes molten rocks to drop from the sky and devastate almost anything that gets hit. It only triggers when the player enters Gold Rush & stops when Gold Rush Expires. It has an extremely large health meter similar to that of either the Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy or even Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. Diet It has several different diets, it can eat anything up to a big daddy but it cannot destroy mines* or boats like the Tiger shark. (More info may be needed soon.) (*mines cannot be eaten but they can be destroyed by the Pyro Sharks Dragon Breath.) Enemy Counterpart The Pyro Shark currently has no enemy counterpart but it will be determined by FGOL. Pros & Cons Pros *Extremely High Health. *Can Burn far away prey. *Can Fly. *Levels Up Rapidly. *Burning prey yields 2x Points. *Prey gets destroyed after prolonged burning. *Can Destroy Mines with Dragon Breath. *Powerful Meteor Storm in Gold Rush. Cons *Large Boost Consumption on Dragon Breath. *Flight is Hard to Control. *Expensive Price. *Growth is not saved *Quite difficult to gain gold rush *Not versatile *Health Drain? Trivia *Any prey the Pyro Shark burns with the Dragon Breath will keep burning until they burn out & die, it still yields points even after burning out which can be useful for filling up the gold rush meter. *The Pyro Shark can still destroy submarines by boosting into them regardless of speed. *The Pyro Shark has three special abilities, the most any special shark has had in the game. *Using Dragon Breath while flying is not advisable as it results in dangerous levels of '''Boost '''consumption. *It takes a huge amount of points to earn a gold rush while using the Pyro Shark. *The pelvic and anal fins are reversed in comparison to a real shark. *It's facial design looks very similar to Deathwing from World of Warcraft. Gallery Pyro Shark Statistics.png Active Pyro Shark.jpg Pyro Shark.jpg pyrosharkindasky.png|I believe I can fly!!! LavaInTheWater.jpeg|Lava in the water : Paradox MeteorShower.jpeg|The Oceanic Meteor Shower. Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Fish